Fron
ist die vierte Folge der 7. Staffel von The Walking Dead. Negan fordert seine Waren ein und nimmt sämtliche Waffen mit. Zitat Gruppierungen Alexandria * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Michonne * Eugene Porter * Rosita Espinosa * Spencer Monroe * Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Enid *Olivia *Tobin *Scott *Eric *Bruce *Francine *Barbara *Kent *Anna *Bob Miller *Christopher Gaynor as Alexandria Resident 3 *Ryan Dorman as Alexandria Resident 4 *Jennifer Davis Brennan as Alexandria Resident 5 *Jason Lyell as Alexandria Resident 6 *Roger Neal as Alexandria Resident 7 *Cecil Love as Alexandria Resident 10 *Dan Lucente as Alexandria Resident 15 *Tonia Wienecke as Alexandria Resident 24 *Emerick Martin as Alexandria Resident 35 *Christina Cobb as Alexandria Resident 36 *Rebecca Hardy as Alexandria Resident 37 *Garrett Dumas as Alexandria Resident 38 *Daniele Lyman as Alexandria Resident 39 Erlöser * Negan * Dwight * Daryl Dixon * Arat *David *Gary *Neil *Casey Wagner as Larry *Jackson Wallace *Roger Clay *Josh Turner as TKO *Lee Vervoot as Savior 12 *Vincin Zo as Savior 14 *W. F. Bell as Savior 21 *Stacey Crowder as Savior 22 *Roe Digi as Savior 30 *Billy Holt as Savior 70 Orte der Handlungen * Alexandria * Außengebiete vor Alexandria Kurzbeschreibung Negan kommt nach Alexandria um seinen ersten Teil zu holen. Hierbei nehmen sie Medizin, Matratzen und Waffen mit, sowie andere Annehmlichkeiten. Während der Aufnahme bemerken sie, dass 2 Pistolen fehlen. Das Leben von Olivia steht auf dem Spiel, die für die Bestände verantwortlich ist. Rick schwört seine Gemeinde darauf ein, dass nun Negan das Sagen hat und sie ihm folgen müssen. Sie finden die Waffen bei Spencer und können damit ein Blutvergießen abwenden. Negan erkundigt sich nach Maggie. Ihm wird ein Grab gezeigt und gesagt, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat. Rosita und Spencer werden auf eine Mission geschickt Daryls Bike zu holen. Sie sammeln es ein. Rosita kämpft mit einigen Untoten um eine Pistole zu erlangen. Als sie zurück kommen wird ihnen das Motorrad von Dwight abgenommen. Michonne findet am Straßenrand die Matratzen angebrannt wieder. Rosita bittet Eugene ihr Munition herzustellen. Vorspann Rick und Michonne liegen im Bett. Sie erwacht, atmet tief durch und schleicht sich nach unten in die Wohnstube. Dort dort nimmt sie ihr Katana und holt ein verstecktes Gewehr aus dem Kamin. Sie verlässt das Haus. Dabei wurde sie von Rick beobachtet. Michonne geht auf ein freies Feld mit einem ausgebrannten Autowrack. Dort steigt sie aufs Dach und sieht sich um. Rick geht zu seiner Tochter und nimmt sie auf den Arm. Eugene bastelt an einigen Elektronikteilen herum, als Rosita und Spencer vorfahren. Sie bittet ihn das Tor zu öffnen, woraufhin er zunächst nicht reagiert. Spencer erklärt, dass sie für Negan sammeln gehen wollen und er fragt ob er vielleicht helfen will. Eugene erklärt, dass er stattdessen ein Audiosystem repariert um ihnen dieses zu geben, als sie Autos vorfahren hören. Fröhlich pfeifend kommt Negan auf das Eingangstor zu. Er klopft mit seinem Baseballschläger, Lucille, dagegen und fordert sie auf ihn rein zu lassen. Spencer geht zum Tor und nimmt den Sichtschutz weg. Er schaut Negan an und fragt ihn, wer er sei. Rick kommt hinzu und wundert sich, dass Negan schon so früh gekommen ist, öffnet ihm jedoch das Tor. Bevor er eintritt erledigt Negan noch einen Streuner für Rick. Er erklärt ihm, dass er nicht durchgedreht ist, weil er nicht sofort erkannt und herein gebeten wurde, sondern hat sogar noch einen Untoten erledigt, an dem die Gemeinschaft hätte sterben können. Mit gespielter Höflichkeit verbeugt er sich. Danach drückt er Rick seinen Baseballschläger in die Hand und betritt Alexandria. Handlung der Folge Negan ist sehr erfreut von Alexandria und dem, was sie anzubieten haben werden. Rick will mit Daryl sprechen, jedoch verbietet Negan dies unter Androhung ihm sonst etwas abzuschneiden. Rick erklärt, dass sie bereits die Hälfte aussortiert haben und Negan diese abholen kann, als er jedoch widerspricht und ihm erklärt, dass seine Leute, Arat, aussuchen werden, was mitgenommen wird und was nicht. Er beauftragt einen Savior mit der Plünderung zu beginnen. Die Männer schwärmen aus. Negan will sich die Zeit vertreiben und fragt Rick, ob er ihm alles zeigt. Dieser versucht Negan zu ignorieren, lässt sich jedoch darauf ein. Dwight nimmt Rosita und Spencer die Waffen ab und gibt ihr den Auftrag Daryls Motorrad zu holen. Bevor sie aufbrechen kann nimmt er ihr die Mütze und entleert ihren Wasservorrat. Sie fahren aus Alexandria. Michonne entdeckt einen Streuner, der auf sie zukommt. Mit dem Scharfschützengewehr zielt sie auf den Untoten und versucht ihn mehrfach zu treffen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. Schließlich muss sie ihn mit ihrem Katana erledigen. Sie geht in den Wald, aus dem der Untote gekommen war und sieht, dass einer ihrer Fehlschüsse ein junges Reh erschossen hat. Negan freut sich darüber, dass die Plünderung der Häuser so reibungslos funktioniert. Er nimmt sich aus einem Kühlschrank eine Dose Limo und wirft die halbleere Dose achtlos weg. Einer der Männer hat die Videoaufzeichnung von Diana gefunden. Negan schaut sich Rick damals mit Vollbart an und erklärt, dass er sich nicht mit ihm angelegt hätte, aber er dieser Mann nun nicht mehr ist. Er erkundigt sich nach Maggie und möchte sie gern treffen, denn er findet Frauen besonders, die gerade ihren Ehemann verloren haben. Gabriel erscheint hinter ihm und fragt ob er ihr Respekt zollen will. Auf dem Friedhof sehen sie 3 frische Gräber. Negan erklärt, dass er eigentlich nur einen töten wollte um seine Lektion zu erteilen. Der Zweite wäre nicht nötig gewesen, jedoch musste er etwas wegen Daryls Entgleitung unternehmen. Er will gerade erklären, wie er bei der Witwe, die ihren Mann durch seine Hand verloren hat, zum Zug kommen will, als sie einen Schuss hören. Schweigend gehen sie los. Carl bedroht einen Savior. Rick versucht seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. Dieser erklärt, dass die Savior sämtliche Medizin nehmen, obwohl nur die Hälfte vereinbart wurde. Sogar Negan droht er. Dieser erklärt dem Jungen, dass er weder seinen Männern noch ihm drohen darf. Negan besteht darauf, dass er nur die Hälfte nimmt und ist bereit dies Carl deutlich zu zeigen. Dieser gibt schließlich auf und überreicht seinem Vater die Waffe. Negan erklärt Rick, dass er davon ausgeht, dass sie sehr viele Waffen besitzen. Diesen Vorfall nimmt er als Anlass all diese zu konfiszieren. Sie gehen zum Vorratslager, wo Olivia sie schon erwartet. Rick fordert sie auf ihnen die Waffenkammer zu zeigen. Er nimmt Rick beiseite und erklärt, dass er kein Essen aus Alexandria holen lässt. Außerdem weist er ihn darauf hin, dass Olivia als Aufseherin über die Rationen, sehr korpulent ist. Er fordert Rick auf ihm dafür zu danken, doch dieser schaut ihn nur durchdringend an. Negan will wissen, ob alle Waffen hier versammelt sind. Rick bestätigt, dass alle da sind. Rosita und Spencer kommen an der Stelle an, wo Denise gestorben ist. Spencer findet das Motorrad und holt es auf die Gleise. Er will es in einen Transporter fahren. Dabei erklärt er, dass Rick für die Situation verantwortlich ist, denn er hätte zuvor noch einen Deal aushandeln können und damit den Tot einiger verhindern können. Während er redet geht Rosita in den Wald mit ihrem Messer. Negan freut sich über den Tag. Er nimmt Daryl eine Waffe ab und zielt auf ihn, während dieser unbeirrt weiter arbeitet. Dann schießt er in eines der Fenster. Dabei fällt eine Hülse zu Boden. Dann sieht er die Bazooka und erkennt, dass Ricks Gruppe auch für die Auslöschung von der Motorradgruppe verantwortlich ist. Arat führt Olivia gewaltsam zu Negan. Dieser erklärt, dass sie nicht gob werden, außer sie werden gezwungen. Sie berichtet, dass sie alles außer zwei Handfeuerwaffen haben. Negan ist enttäuscht. Rick denkt sich etwas aus, wonach noch einige auf einer Außenmission diese Waffen dabei haben könnten. Negan macht Olivia dafür verantwortlich. Er erklärt, dass er ungern Frauen tötet, aber mit Männern kein Problem hätte. Hier jedoch sieht er sie in der Verantwortung. Rick beruft seine Bürger in die Kirche. Hier erklärt er ihnen die Lage und dass auch er einmal Waffen versteckt hatte. Die Gefahr ist jedoch zu groß, dass die Savior diese finden oder sie mit ihnen erwischen. Dafür müsste dann mindestens einer sterben. Er verdeutlicht, dass das Leben von Olivia auf dem Spiel steht. Einer steht auf und erklärt, dass die beiden Handfeuerwaffen keine Gefahr für die Savior darstellen, sie aber vor den Streunern retten könnten. Eric möchte von Rick wissen, wie sie aus der Sache mit den Saviorn heraus kommen können. Dieser erklärt sehr deutlich, dass Negan nun das Kommando führt. Eugene bemerkt, dass nicht alle da sind. Rosita bemerkt eine Gruppe Streuner. Sie will sich von hinten anschleichen, als Spencer nach ihr ruft und damit die Untoten anlockt. Sie versteckt sich hinter einem Baum und nimmt sich die Beißer einen nach dem Anderen vor. Bei einem findet sie eine Pistole. Sie überprüft sie und stellt fest, dass sie keine Munition hat. Spencer findet sie und erkennt, dass sie nach Waffen sucht. Rosita vermutet, dass ihnen alle Waffen abgenommen werden. Sie will dieses neue Leben so nicht akzeptieren und fragt ihn, ob er die Waffe melden wird. Rick sieht, wie Negan und Olivia draußen sitzen. Er stellt das Haus von Spencer auf den Kopf. Gabriel hat nichts gefunden. Er erklärt Rick jedoch, dass sie aus der Situation heraus kommen. Jetzt gilt es ersteinmal den Tag zu überstehen und danach nach vorn zu schauen. Er hat Vertrauen in Rick. Gabriel gesteht, dass sie nicht immer Freunde waren und meint, dass sich Dinge ändern können. Aaron kommt herein und erklärt, dass in Rositas Haus nichts gefunden wurde. Rick ist überzeugt, dass die Waffen bei Spencer sind, denn in der Vergangenheit hatte er bereits gestohlen und einen geheimen Vorrat angelegt. Während Rick umher läuft tritt er auf ein Lüftungsblech. Er untersucht dieses und findet neben Alkohol auch die beiden vermissten Waffen. Als er nach draußen geht, sieht er Enid, die mit dem Savior spricht, den Carl zuvor bedroht hat. Sie bittet ihn um Luftballons. Er wird aufdringlich und fordert sie auf einige weitere Male um die Ballons zu bitten. Danach lässt er sie auf den Boden fallen. Rick übergibt die Pistolen. Negan will wissen, wer die Waffen versteckt hat, doch Rick will den Namen nicht preis geben. Negan erklärt, dass Rick alle überzeugen muss, da sie sonst wieder von vorn beginnen müssen. Die Savior fahren ab, als Rosita und Spencer zurück kommen. Negan will sich verabschieden, als Rick draußen Michonne bemerkt. Zu Negan gewandt, bittet er ihn um einen Augenblick. Zunächst lehnt er ab, doch nach einer erneuten Bitte nickt er schließlich. Rick geht hinüber zu Michonne. Kleinlaut erklärt er, dass er gezwungen wird Lucille zu halten. Er fordert sie auf ihm das Gewehr zu übergeben. Rick weiß, dass sie Schießübungen gemacht hat. Sie ist entsetzt, als er erklärt, dass sie alle ihre Waffen abgeben müssen. Rick ist nicht bereit noch mehr Leute zu verlieren. Er bittet erneut um die Waffe. Rick und Michonne kommen nach Alexandria zurück. Er erklärt, dass sie das Gewehr außerhalb von Alexandria aufbewahrt haben und Michonne jagen war. Negan ist zufrieden. Rick bittet Negan um Daryl. Dieser lehnt entschieden ab, gibt jedoch Daryl die Chance seinen Fall vorzutragen. Dieser schweigt jedoch. Negan möchte von Rick, dass er ihm etwas sehr Interessantes für das nächste Mal besorgt, da sonst jemand sterben wird. Außerdem haben sie Waffenverbot. Er will das Reh von Michonne, die es wütend auf den Boden fallen lässt. Dwight nimmt Daryls Bike, welches Spencer und Rosita zurück gebracht haben. Er bedankt sich bei ihr dafür mit der Rückgabe ihrer Mütze. Dann erklärt er, dass sie die meisten ihrer Betten und ihre Waffen haben. Dwight setzt sich aufs Bike und fährt zu Daryl. Er stellt sich neben ihn und bietet es ihm an, wenn er zu einem von ihnen wird. Negan möchte von Rick wissen, ob er gehen möchte und bittet ihn um die Zauberwörter. Rick bedankt sich bei Negan. Dieser freut sich und dankt ihm. Es kommt erneut ein Untoter. Negan kümmert sich erneut um den Streuner. Er will gerade ins Auto einsteigen, als er sich an seinen Baseballschläger erinnert und diesen von Rick zurück fordert. Er erklärt Rick, dass er ihn gerade misshandelt hat und er sich dafür auch noch bedankt hat. Sie fahren weg. Rick schließt das Tor. Spencer schließt den Truck, in dem er das Motorrad zurück gebracht hat. Rick nimmt ihn beiseite und erklärt ihm, dass wegen ihm fast Olivia gestorben ist. Dafür macht er ihm keinen Vorwurf, jedoch findet er ihn schwach, da er zusätzlich Essen und Trinken versteckt hat. Spencer ruft Rick hinterher, dass sie viel früher hätten versuchen sollen einen Deal mit ihnen zu vereinbaren. Ironisch gratuliert er Rick dazu sie ins gelobte Land geführt zu haben. Als er auf Glenn und Abraham zu sprechen kommt, bleibt Rick stehen. Ohne ihn anzuschauen droht er Spencer. Dieser erklärt, dass er die Drohung verstanden hat. Rosita ist wütend, weil er Waffen hatte und sie sich so abgemüht hat um an eine ohne Munition zu gelangen. Er erklärt, dass er diese schon länger hat, da er Rick nicht vertraut. Rosita holt eine versteckte Waffe aus dem Auto und verbirgt diese unter ihrem Hemd. Rick richtet das Bett für ihn und Michonne her. Ihre Matratzen wurden auch genommen, weshalb sie auf dem Boden schlafen müssen. Sie erklärt Rick, dass das Gewehr nicht gelistet war und sie noch mehr versteckt haben könnten. Er will wissen ob da noch mehr sind, doch sie erklärt, dass sie von keinen weiß. Rick erzählt von Shane, nachdem Michonne über ihre jetzige Situation unzufrieden ist und meint, dass sie um ihre Sachen kämpfen sollten. Er hat erkannt, dass Judith nicht sein Kind ist und musste dies akzeptieren, damit sie überleben konnte. So vergleicht er auch die aktuelle Situation. Sie müssen es alle hinnehmen, damit es funktionieren kann. Michonne will es versuchen und hilft ihm beim Bereiten des Bettes. Am nächsten Tag geht Michonne zurück zu dem Autowrack auf dem Feld. Sie bemerkt eine weiße Rauchsäule und geht um diese zu untersuchen. Am Straßenrand liegen die Matratzen aus Alexandria hingeworfen und verbrannt. Rosita findet in der Nacht die leere Patronenhülse, die zuvor von Negan zurück gelassen wurde. Sie bringt diese zu Eugene und bittet ihn daraus eine Patrone zu erstellen. Besonderheiten * Diese Folge ist länger als eine gewöhnliche Folge (ca. 20 Minuten mehr Filmmaterial) * Rick hat erkannt, dass Shane der Vater von Judith ist. * Dies ist die erste Folge, in der Daryl mitspielt, jedoch kein Wort sagt. * Es wurde ein leeres Grab für Maggie angelegt * Der Name der Folge "Fron" leitet sich ab von Frondienst. Und bezeichnet die Waren und Dienstleistungen, die früher von den Arbeitern an den Lehnsherren abgeführt werden mussten. * Enid will die Luftballons behalten, die sie mit Glenn verwendet hat um Alexandria ein Signal zu geben in Die Wand Todesfälle * Untoter auf dem Feld * Untote vor Alexandria Nachweise